Daily Medicine
by Celtia
Summary: Isane Kotetsu is the lieutenant of squad 4. She goes about her daily business until, one day a new captain is accepted into the Gotei 13. Passion flares as different couples begin to reveal themselves. A couple of new and old enemies as well. R&R Celtia
1. Mysterious New Captain

_***I do not own bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo.**_

Daily Medicine

Isane walked through the fourth division headquarters, she was quite content as she had finished all of her work for that day, and she was intent on having some tea. At that moment, some squad four members rushed in and told her that Captain Unohana needed her immediately. "Damnit…" She turned off the tea water and quickly made her way to the infirmary room.

"Isane… thank you for coming so quickly…" Unohana stated in her quiet tone, so that she would not wake her unconscious patient. Isane looked and saw that the patient was wearing a hiyori. Squad 3's hiyori to be exact.

"Oh my god… is… is that…?" Isane asked, wide eyed.

"It is." Unohana stated as she removed his hiyori and robes.

Isane gasped as she saw his chest. It was smooth, and his muscles we well defined, though not to defined, as she found to heavily muscled men gross. Unohana left the room to get some tools, and Isane took this opportunity to trace his chest with her finger. She looked at his face, and decided she would enjoy having this new captain in her care. She hoped that Unohana would place him in her care. Oh god she wanted to care for him so badly. She blushed and shook her head, regaining her logical sense and moving to aid Unohana, who had returned.

"What happened to him?" Isane asked, Looking at the large laceration on his chest.

Unohana looked at her as she finished cleaning him up. "Apparently he was ambushed by a number of hollows." She stated with her usual gentle, kind tone. She finished healing him up and finished wrapping his wounds when she heard someone lean against the door. She turned and found the grinning figure of Captain Zaraki. He walked over and looked at the new captain on the bed.

"Poor bastard gets injured on his first day…" He said grinning. Kenpachi knew the real story. He had defeated his attackers, though it wasn't hollow. It was a number of Arrancar, and this man had defeated them all before he collapsed from his wounds. "Hey Isane. Would you mind getting this guy some tea for when he wakes up?" Kenpachi requested.

Isane and Unohana stopped in their tracks. Kenpachi was showing concern about someone? "What is on your mind Kenpachi…?" Unohana asked suspiciously as she furrowed her brows. She knew her Kenpachi, and he generally only acted that way when it came to her.

"What you don't trust me?" Kenpachi asked as he grinned evilly. He knew Unohana was suspicious, and decided he would inform her tomorrow. He walked up to her and allowed her to glimpse his sad eyes, letting her know that something was wrong. She kissed him and he left, heading to her house where she knew he would await her return.

Isane granted his request and brought some hot tea and some fresh bread she has just made as well. She noticed the man stirred a bit and his nose twitched slightly (which she of course thought was adorable.) "Captain Unohana? You can go home now if you want. I will watch him for you." She had noticed that her captain had begun to yawn, and showed signs of being exhausted. Unohana smiled and accepted her offer quickly, eager to converse with her beloved Kenpachi. He wanted to talk to her about his man. And she knew something was up. She left quickly and Isane sat at the desk near her patient. She cradled her head in her arms and quickly fell asleep.

O.K.! That's the start of my story. Tell me what you think, and do be gentle as this is my first fan fiction. In case some of you couldn't tell, The pair I have so far are Kenpachi/Unohana. I am thinking of pairing Isane with one of my original characters. Again, please review and do be gentle. ^-^


	2. The Secret

_***Still don't own bleach… lol***_

_Flashbacks are written like this._

Chapter Two: The Secret

Unohana walked hurriedly to her house. She seldom saw that look he had, and she was slightly worried about it. When she entered the room she saw him sitting on her bed. He loved her bedroom. It brought back such sweet memories to him, and he seldom got to enjoy them. Turning his head to look at her he smiled. Her eyes softened and tears filled them. He looked almost pained.

"Hey hey hey… What's up with that look?" Kenpachi teased. She knew better though. He was hurt. Heavily to. And that did not happen often. In fact, she could not even recall a time when she had seen him like this.

"Kenpachi… What's going on?" She asked him, the tears returning to her eyes. He Looked distant suddenly. He stood up and moved to the window and stared. Outside it was beginning to rain. It started light, but he knew it would soon be a downpour. It was just like that on that fateful day. He began to tell her everything. From when he met him, to the fight, to when he saw him for the last time up till now. Kenpachi began to speak.

_Kenpachi sat in the shade near his favorite apple tree. Yachiru was busying herself drawing pictures in the dirt with a stick. She smiled happily as she saw a young man walk to the tree. He walked to it and cut down an apple with his Zanpakotou. Kenpachi grinned and stood up. "Hey kid… What do you say we have some fun?" He stated as he drew his Zanpakotou. The man looked at him and took a bite out of his apple. He threw the core in the air and it split in half. He pointed his blade at Kenpachi and grinned at him. The fought. They fought for a long time, each impressed with the other's attacks. Each meeting those attacks with equal force. A crowd had formed around them as the villagers had heard the sounds of battle. After the battle both were laying on the ground on their backs, gasping for a sweet, sweet breath of air. They both embraced the idea that they had a worthy opponent. A bond had been formed between them. Kenpachi asked the man his name, introducing himself while he asked. The man simply replied:_

"_My name is Celtia. Celtia Lasbard." The man said. Kenpachi grinned and asked him to travel with him and Yachiru. Celtia agreed and was happy to have someone he could call a brother. He traveled with them, until, one day he was lost to Hueco Mundo. He fell unconscious, and found his way into Aizen's fortress. He waited until a hollow opened a portal to earth, and jumped through it. He slaughtered the hollow and wandered for years until he found Ichigo battling an Arrancar. He killed the Arrancar, and Ichigo turned out to be Kon in Ichigo's body. He awaited Ichigo's return, after the winter war, and returned to soul society. He then took the captains exam, and easily passed it. And… well, Unohana knew the rest._

Unohana stared at Kenpachi. She did not know he had once thought of a man as a brother. She walked over to him and hugged him. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and rested her head on his chest. She didn't know why, but after hearing his story, it felt so good to have contact with him. He returned her hug and they stood, entangled in each others arms for a great while. It was then Kenpachi decided to get a little frisky. He lowered his hands until they lay on her hips, and he tightened his grip as he assaulted her mouth with his tongue. He moved swiftly and picked her up, moving her to the bed. He lay her their and covered himself and her up. She lay on him, her head on his chest. Sleep, she discovered, soon found the both of them. The last thing she saw as she faded into slumber was his face, peacefully dreaming as he held her. She smiled and allowed herself to be taken by slumber.

Isane awoke with a start as she shot up off of her arms. Her face had lines from her face being pushed into them so hard. She yawned and looked around the room. It had darkened quite a bit and she lit a candle on the desk. She noticed the tea and bread were gone, and noticed that her hair had been moved out of her eyes. She blushed and saw that her patient was still asleep. Hanataro entered the room and smiled at her. "Good evening miss Isane. I was told to relieve you." He chirped.

Isane smiled. Unohana had been worried about her it seems. She smiled and told Hanataro that she would handle this personally. She had gotten some sleep while she was here anyway. He smiled and gave her a nod, lighting another candle for her before he left. She sighed and heard a slight rustling and looked over. The captain sat up in his hospital bed. His eyes slowly opened, revealing his red colored eyes. His pupils were slightly slits, and she gasped at how they looked in the candle light. He noticed her and smiled.

"Thank you for the tea and bread." He said to her. Her mouth remained half open as though she was entranced by his voice. It shocked her. His voice was so gentle and soft. He stood up and groaned in pain. She quickly ran over to him and urged him to sit down. "I'm not so weak that I can't handle it. Don't worry about me." He stated as he gave her his trademark smile. She fell into his eyes when he did that. She blushed slightly, realizing she had been staring, and quickly looked away. He stood up and she stood with him, still slightly red from her mistake. He walked outside with her help, and took a breath of the sweet night air. He wondered how long he had been unconscious. He had her escort him to his manor, and bid her goodnight. He smiled and waved as she quickly walked back to her own home. As soon as she was out of sight. His hand grabbed his side. He groaned and dropped to his knees. He had been successful in that she had not seen him in pain, but he was in an immense amount of it. He struggled inside and collapsed on his bed, unconscious before he his head hit the pillow.

Isane hurried home and made herself some tea. She sipped it slowly, and washed the cup after words. She hurriedly undressed herself and climbed into bed. She quickly dosed off, though she surprised herself as her thoughts were still on the young captain as she fell asleep.


	3. Return To Work

Daily Medicine

Chapter Three: Return to work

Celtia awoke the next morning, in absolute pain. His side hurt. His head hurt. He ached everywhere. He couldn't use the damned bathroom without wincing at the pain in his side either. He sluggishly reached his kitchen and began to cook himself something to eat. He needed something good. The smell of the bread toasting in his oven made him think back to the bread he had eaten last night. Lieutenant Isane knew what she was doing when she made it.

"Captain Lasbard…?" A voice shyly called. He turned to see a young boy at his door. He raised his eyebrow and was glad he looked before yelling at the intruder.

"Well hello there Kotetsu. Are you lost?" He slyly grinned. He knew this boy had run away. It wasn't the first time Kotetsu had done this.

"No sir…"

"Did you run away?"

"Not really…"

"Then you came to visit?"

"No sir…"

"Well then what is it…?"

Celtia furrowed his brow at the boy. He went to move to him, but the movement caused him to remember the pain in his side as he scrunched his face in pain. He cursed under his breath and kneeling, put his hands on Kotetsu's shoulders and looked at him, his look demanding a reason for his sudden visit.

"Well you see… My father suggested that since I looked up to you so much… that I should ask you to sponsor my enrollment in the Shinigami academy…" His voice trailed off; as he worried that Celtia would deny him.

Celtia's grin grew to a very wide range. He felt touched. This boy wanted him to sponsor him. He then pulled his business face back, and hid the joy at this statement. "Well Kotetsu, I'll see what I can do." Kotetsu smiled widely, and thanked him many times. He then turned and ran out the door. "Damn good kid." Celtia stated to seemingly no one. He looked at the time and swore to himself. "Shit. I'm gonna be late." He hurriedly ate his breakfast and ran out the door.

Isane looked at the time. "I'm late…" She grumbled to herself as she sharply turned the corner. She had barely looked up, when she ran straight into someone. She was knocked back and landed on her rear. She rubbed herself in pain. "Owie…"

She looked up at who she had run into, quite intent on apologizing. He face flushed a deep hue of red as she found who she had run into. There captain Lasbard stood, leaned over and grabbing his side. He grumbled and looked up with a frown, intent on chewing out the fool that had run into it. His eyes lit up when he saw lieutenant Isane rubbing her rear. He quickly leapt up and helped her stand up. "Sir! I'm s so sor-sorry!" Isane managed to stutter out. He smiled at her and informed her it was no trouble at all, and it was his fault for being in such a hurry.

"What's a girl like you doing running about so early?" Celtia slyly asked, raising his eyebrow.

She flustered slightly. "I was just… late for work. And I didn't mean to run into anyone… especially you captain Lasbard…" Celtia raised his eyebrow at that statement.

"Especially me…?" He locked eyes with her and smiled. "I'm personally glad I ran into you Lieutenant! In fact, let's just drop the formalities. Just call me Celtia, Isane."

She could not prevent the shade of red that covered her cheeks. "Glad you ran into me?" Isane felt the heat begin to rise off of her cheeks, and quickly looked down. "Why would you be glad about that…?" The girl stuttered, obviously embarrassed. Celtia grinned. He loved how cute she looked when she did that. He could feel himself just aching to embarrass her some more. He wasn't sure why, but he liked making her get flustered.

He was about to open his mouth again, when a squad 4 member, Hanataro, ran up. "Miss Isane! Captain Unohana needs to see you immediately." He eagerly moved up the path and stopped, looking back at her. He obviously wanted her to follow immediately.

Celtia frowned at this, and found he was frustrated. Turning around and to hide his disappointment he bid them farewell and walked off to the squad 3 barracks. "Why am I frustrated…?" He asked to himself. He was confused. He had felt this way when he had become brothers with Kenpachi, but that was different. Kenpachi was his brother. He had fought him, and fought alongside him as well. So why did he feel this way about the young lieutenant? And why did his heart jump every time she came near him. He pinched the bridge of his nose and grew frustrated. He sat at his desk and began his paperwork.

Isane arrived at the squad 4 headquarters and hurried inside. She found captain Unohana at her desk, sipping some tea. She smiled and motioned for her to sit down. Isane took a seat and smiled as Unohana handed her some tea. She sipped it quietly awaiting captain Unohana to speak. It was about 20 minutes before Unohana broke the silence "And how was Captain Lasbard when he left last night?" She asked in her usual sweet way.

She sighed in relief as she smiled and answered her captain. "He was fine. A bit shaky, but overall he seemed to be fine." Isane looked at her captain. "Why…? Did something happen to him?" She asked, more concerned than usual. Captain Unohana raised an eyebrow slightly at the rush in her tone, which Isane noticed and looked away blushing.

"Why don't you go check on him for me? I heard from a few people that he looked like he was nursing his side, and heard him grunt in pain a few times." She smiled at her Lieutenant. "Unless you have an objection with that…?" She gave Isane her trademark smile as she said this, which no one in their right mind could resist. Isane smiled at her and nodded, heading out the door. When she was gone, Unohana heard someone walk in through the back door. Strong arms wrapped around her and she smiled. "I do believe we may see something sprout from her for him my dear Kenpachi." Kenpachi just grinned and kissed her head.

Isane walked into the 3 squad's office and looked around for captain Lasbard. She wandered out back and found him inspecting his squad on the training grounds. "Hmm… You there. Come at me with full force." He drew his Zanpakotou and rested it at his side, observing the man he had spoken to. The man shunpo'd behind Celtia and struck out at him. Celtia merely blocked it with the tip of his blade and threw the man back, whose back hit a very large oak tree nearby.

"You shouldn't be beating on your men like that." Isane told him in a sing song voice. He looked at her and grinned.

"Why Isane my dear. How gracious of you to honor us with your presence." A number of the men smiled at her, while some of them looked at there feet. "So what brings you here?"

"Well, you see captain Lasbard-…"

"I told you Lieutenant, call me Celtia." He frowned at her a slight bit, to encourage the request.

"Sorry. You see Celtia, Captain Unohana asked me to check up on you. She said you weren't being honest about your injuries." He just nodded and motioned for everyone to continue training, however, he also motioned for her to follow him.

When the two got inside Celtia grunted and grabbed his side, beginning to fall to his knees. Isane quickly grabbed him and had him lean on her for support. She speedily brought him to the couch and had him sit on it. She sat next to him and instantly removed his hiyori the top of his shinigami robe, which seemed to be wet with blood. She softly touched the gash on his side, to which he groaned and grit his teeth. She quickly bandaged it up with a cloth provided by another squad 3 member. They sat as she preformed healing kido on him slightly flushed at the sight of his chest. Celtia noticed this and his heart beat faster. He could feel himself obtain slight color in his cheeks and he pinched the bridge of his nose as if in pain to hide it. She saw this and got some pain medication out of her bag and gave him some. He took it happily (as he was really in pain.) He looked at her and noticed that time seemed to fly by when he was with her. She finished healing him and noticed him looking at her with a strange look in her eyes. "How do you feel captain?" She asked.

"Fine thanks to you…" He smiled at her. She picked up her things and turned to him.

"Well captain Lasb… Celtia, I hope to see you later…" She said as she turned and headed out the door.

Celtia frowned. He wished he could find some excuse to keep her here with him, or at least spend some more time with her. He happened to glance to the left and see his lieutenant, Kira, ordering some of the squad members to clean up. His eyes widened for a moment and he quickly called after her. "Isane? Would you come here for a moment?"

She turned back to him with a curious look. "Yes captain Lasbard?" He rolled his eyes and decided he would let it slip for now. He quickly called Kira over as well, and instructed him to take care of the clean up. Isane frowned in puzzlement. "What is this about Celtia…?" He grinned at her.

"Thought you'd never ask. Well Miss Isane, I have decided to treat you to dinner, as you've taken such good care of me the past two days." He grinned widely.

"Are… are you asking me out Celtia?" Isane's eyes widened at he statement. She completely forgot about formalities and just stood there with her mouth open.

"No, not at all. I just want to thank you for your service to me." He continued to smile at her. "We should probably head out then." He nudged her along and walked happily down the street with her. "We really should tell Unohana that you will be escorting me to dinner." Isane blushed wildly.

"You really seem a bit to pleased with yourself you know." He flashed her a grin and stopped inside the squad 4 office. "Captain Unohana will never agree to this… a good thing to… I'm far too nervous to go…"

Celtia walked out smiling. "Alright. Let's go."

Her jaw dropped. "She agreed to it…?"

"Yes. Why, did you expect her not to?"

"Kind of…" she looked down at her feet. She was so nervous. What would people say? How many rumors would be spread about this? She grudgingly walked with him to the restaurant, to embarrassed to say anything to him.


	4. Dinner, Hollows, And The Unexpected

Daily Medicine

Chapter Four: Dinner, Hollows, And The Unexpected

Celtia and Isane walked into the restaurant. The restaurant owner went white and began yelling orders to his workers. "Good day captain Lasbard… Lieutenant Isane… Are you here on business?"

"No not at all. The Lieutenant here agreed to go out on this date with me today." Celtia grinned proudly, while Isane began to emit enough heat that people thought the temperature changed. She looked at him with pleading eyes, and sat begrudgingly down at the table offered to them. "So then Isane, order anything you want to. It's on me tonight." Celtia locked eyes with her, his look telling her he was quite intent on not letting her escape. He motioned for the waiter to bring them a bit of water, and leaned his head on his hand. "How was work today Isane?"

"Fine… I didn't expect to be here right now…"

"Heh…" Celtia glanced at the table as they put a glass of water next to each of them, and a loaf of freshly baked bread in between them. Celtia picked up the offered knife and cut them each a piece. He looked at her. Actually, looking at the bread on the table had reminded him of the bread she had given him yesterday. "Isane, thank you for the tea and bread yesterday… You know, you really knew what you were doing when you made it." He smiled at her for a moment, before looking at the bread a little bit, unsure as to what to say. He found that he quite liked Isane, and he wasn't quite sure how to voice this. He heard a beeping and looked at his phone. "Let's move out Isane… We've got a couple hollow to deal with…"

"Where?"

"Right around this area."

"Right."

Celtia and Isane quickly ran to the area that the hollow was at and prepared to battle with it. It was a Menos Grande. "Aw shit…" Celtia drew his Zanpakotou and ran forth with Isane.

"Sprint… Itegumo!" Isane released her Zanpakotou and charged at the Menos Grande. Celtia leapt in the air and, seeing it charge a cero, decided it would be a good idea to flee the shot.

"Shit!" Part of the cero hit him on his injured side. He fell to the ground and felt pitiful as he did so. "It's pretty sad that a captain like me would fall so easily." He grunted as his feet hit the ground. "Enthrall, Tsuinseijin!" He grabbed the chain that wrapped around his waist, and launched his blades at the Menos. They hit it, one in the eye, and the other in the side. "Now Isane!" Isane struck with Itegumo, finishing the hollow off. Celtia dropped to his knees in pain. He and Isane quickly shunpo'd over back to the restaurant so that Isane could dress his wounds. He groaned in pain as she did, and cursed under his breath. "Looks like I'm not totally healed yet…" He glanced at the ground, embarrassed that he had been hit by such a low powered enemy. "Isane?" He suddenly looked up at her, with a determined look in his eyes.

"Yes Celtia?" She had finally grown accustomed to calling him by her first name. People in the restaurant gasped as he grasped her hands in his, and looked longingly into her eyes.

"Go out with me." His bluntness was surprising to her, and she grew a deep shade of red, and was silent. His eyes showed a sad look of rejection and he stood up, put money on the table for the bill, preparing to walk out.

Isane surprised herself when she wrapped her arms around him, laying her head upon his chest. "Yes." She smiled as her cheeks reddened yet again. Celtia grinned, and they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand, heading towards squad 4, and leaving the restaurant to their whispers.

Kenpachi was asleep on one of the beds, passed out from so much sake. Celtia raised an eyebrow and kicked him in the side. "I don't think that captains are supposed to act that way." He smirked smugly, and moved his arm around Isane's waist, who blushed and leaned her head on his shoulder. Kenpachi made a grab at him, but missed and fell off the bed. Kenpachi groaned and stood up. Unohana entered the room and noticed that Celtia had his arm around Isane's waist.

"When did this happen?" She smiled sweetly as she sat next to Kenpachi and rubbed his shoulders. Isane blushed wildly and looked at the ground.

"Today, Unohana." Celtia smiled and was quite obviously pleased with his new girlfriend. He leaned his head on hers and closed his eyes, exhausted. Kenpachi stood up and told Unohana that since it was late, he would be heading home.

"See you there Kenpachi." Unohana winked at him, obviously implying something. He grinned and walked out of the door, heading home to clear his obvious hangover. "So, who knows this yet?" She motioned to them to have a seat and join her for tea.

Celtia sat down, and pulled Isane into his lap, who, (growing accustomed to having him as hers) wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and returned her kiss. "Well, about everyone in the restaurant… and you and Kenpachi… and the people who saw us walking hand in hand."

"So it's not totally official with everyone?" Unohana sipped her tea. "I'm sure that everyone will know after the party tonight…" Celtia raised an eyebrow and looked at Unohana with a curious look on his face.

"What party?" He frowned for a moment.

"Your party for making the Gotei 13 of course."

"I'll pass thanks."

"You have to go though. It's your party!"

"I didn't ask for a party."

Isane looked at Celtia with puppy eyes. "Please Celtia? For me?" Seeing his resistance she decided to sniffle a little bit. Celtia saw this and reluctantly agreed to go. "Thank you baby. Maybe I will even reward you later." She smiled sweetly and went with Unohana to get ready for the party.

Celtia changed into a nice tuxedo and glared at Isane and Unohana as they came downstairs. Unohana was in a beautiful white dress, and Isane was still in her shinigami robe. "Where's your dress…?" Celtia raised an eyebrow at her, interrupting her glare.

"Hinamori has it."

"Why?"

"Because I want to surprise you at the party." Isane smiled at Celtia and kissed him on the cheek. Celtia decided to let this play its course and took her hand, when Kenpachi reluctantly came through the front door in a tux. He glared at Celtia and told him if he said anything or made any indication he thought this was humorous that he would kill him. Not just kill him, but in the most horrific way possible. Celtia grinned as Kenpachi took Unohana's hand and headed to the party with them.


	5. A Beautiful Night

Daily Medicine

Chapter Five: A Beautiful Night

Celtia, Kenpachi, and Unohana all mingled within the party. Celtia was clearly uncomfortable, as he got many congratulations from many different people within the party. Shunsui, who was horribly drunk already, had drunkenly toasted him, and (much to Celtia's dismay), passed out on the table in front of him. "Where is Isane?" He looked at Unohana and Kenpachi questioningly. "She is really the only reason I showed up to this damned thing." He glared at them accusingly.

"Be patient. She's just getting ready for you. I assure you, she will be here." Unohana smiled sweetly and poured him a drink of sake. "Please, drink up." Kenpachi grunted and poured himself a bit as well.

"To captain Lasbard." He grinned as Celtia fumed at him for making a toast.

"To captain Lasbard!" Was the chant throughout the room. Celtia couldn't help feeling strange. Isane hadn't congratulated him yet, and he missed her already.

As though she could sense his thoughts, Isane walked down the stairs. Celtia could feel his mouth open slightly at her image, but he did nothing to stop it. Isane was wearing a beautiful blue kimono with red trim around the edges. It was laced with gold designs all over it, and she had her hair put up neatly into a bun, with a few select strands of hair in her face. She smiled sweetly at him and her cheeks slightly tinged at the looks she got from everyone around her. Celtia could be heard growling at them, with a very territorial look in his eye. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms protectively around her from behind. "Back off you bastards." He glared at the others that looked at her.

"Behave." She smacked him on the head and then kissed him on the tip of his nose, to which he sniffed at her. She grinned and took her seat next to Unohana and him. "Sorry it took me so long. Matsumoto insisted on doing my hair." She blushed as Celtia raised his eyebrow at her.

He twiddled his thumbs nervously, and glanced at her more than once. "You look nice…" Celtia's cheeks tinged pink as he pulled her closer to him. Isane responded by leaning her head on his shoulder. He poured her some sake and himself, then stood up, bringing her with him. Everyone in the room hushed as they prepared for the new captain's speech, but were confused to see Isane with him. Kira stood on his left, while he had his right arm around Isane's waist. He held up his cup of sake and looked at everyone in the room. "To Seireitei, and the brave souls I will be working along side. This is your party as well as mine. Enjoy yourselves, and rest well!" Celtia drank from his cup, and threw it out the window when he was done, revealing his trademark smirk, as he grabbed Isane by the waist and pulled her towards him. He walked back and sat down with Kenpachi and Unohana, who were now sitting in the same seat, devouring each others mouths. Celtia smiled and closed his eyes, allowing a slight amount of sleep to overtake him. His hearing strained. Everything sounded like it was so far away. Except for Isane's concerned voice.

"Taicho?" He was brought back by Isane calling him. He looked around and noticed it was only a few moments later. He grunted and stood up.

"It is far too loud in here." He had to speak loudly to be heard over the noise in the room. "Why don't we go for a walk in the garden?" He smiled at her as she quickly jumped up and happily looped her arm in his, leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked out of the party. Kira, Matsumoto, Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and Hinamori all watched them walk off into the night.

Celtia and Isane walked back to his manors garden. They walked along the path and watched as hell butterflies flirted, going this way and that, dancing in the moonlight. Celtia sat down near the edge of the bridge, and motioned for Isane to sit next to him. He pulled her close to himself, and kissed her on the neck, moving slowly so that his breath was on her shoulder. He then moved and lay his head in her lap, grinning up at her. She smiled at him and began running her fingers through his hair. Celtia felt his eyes slowly begin to close, as he drifted off for a while. He could still hear her beginning to hum to him. He sat up suddenly as he saw a shooting star in the night sky. Celtia turned towards Isane and smiled. "Make a wish."

She looked at the star and smiled. She closed her eyes and made her wish. She knew exactly what to wish for. She wished for this moment never to end. Little did she know that, in a way, it would come true. Celtia wished for the exact same thing anyway. Isane opened her eyes to find Celtia's brilliant red eyes looking at her. His eyes no longer scared her, especially in this beautiful moonlight. Celtia put his hand on Isane's cheek and pulled her closer to him. His breath slowly warmed her lips, and she flushed violently. Isane surprised Celtia greatly as she put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Their breaths combined on each others lips, and he leaned forward and touched his lips to hers. Isane's head spun with emotion.

He had finally kissed her, and best of all, she loved it. She felt his tongue slowly rub upon her lips, and she parted them to allow him to invade her virgin mouth. His tongue slowly entwined with hers, and she responded to his invasion by pushing him over and straddling him. Isane shoved her tongue into his mouth and invaded him this time. He responded by placing his hands on her ass, to which caused her to gasp slightly. He began placing kisses along her neck, and gradually made his way to her shoulder. She moved her kimono so that it fell slightly off of her shoulders, revealing more of her beautiful breasts. Isane blushed and allowed his hands to grip them softly as he played with them. He moved his hands inside of her kimono and gripped them again, this time a little harder. She began moving her hips along his cock through his pants. Celtia moved the rest of her kimono and flipped over so that he was on top of her. "Everyone should still be drunk at the party… no reason we can't do this now, right?" He flicked her nipple with his tongue, and allowed her to remove his pants. He slowly began rubbing his cock against her clit, and allowed the head to slightly enter her, before pulling it back out to tease her. Her moans filled the night air and he finally thrust into her, to which she screamed as her hymen was ripped apart. Celtia stopped moving and allowed her to get used to this new feeling.

Celtia and Isane continued for a while like this, each matching each others speed and stamina. Celtia then grinned evilly and picked her up, though he did not allow himself to leave the comfort of her insides. He maneuvered himself and made his way to his bed, where he dropped Isane down. Their breaths increased faster and faster, as did the speed of their thrusts. Isane could feel herself reaching her climax, and Celtia could feel himself there as well. They both came together, and he allowed his seed to enter her. They both lay on the bed, exhausted. He ran his fingers through her hair, and kissed her on her forehead. Celtia looked at her carefully and decided to take his chances. "I love you Isane Kotetsu." She looked up at his red eyes and allowed herself a smile.

"I love you to, Celtia Lasbard." She grinned at him and pulled his arms around herself, allowing him to get even closer to her. She felt her breath begin to lower, and her eyes got heavier with each passing second. She found herself drifting off to sleep. She looked up at Celtia's face and found he was already fast asleep. She smiled slightly and fell into a deep and pleasant sleep.

Kenpachi and Unohana walked silently into the Squad 11 barracks. He looked towards the Lasbard Manor and began to wonder if that was where Celtia and Isane had disappeared to. He grinned slyly and looked back towards the party at the squad 8 barracks. "When do you think the drunken bastards will realize the guest of honor is gone…?" Unohana looked up at him and give a small laugh.

"I don't believe they will be sober until later tomorrow." She smiled sweetly and noticed the Commander-General Yammamoto walking towards Celtia's manor. "It seems he would like to personally congratulate Lasbard Taicho on his making captain." Kenpachi grunted and then watched him walk up to the manor.

Celtia heard a knock at the door and slowly got up and begrudgingly walked towards the door. He ripped it open and glared at the offender at the doorway. "Yeah… what do ya want?!" Celtia then noticed it was the Commander-General who raised his eyebrow at him. His face went pale and he quickly attempted to correct his mistake. "Oh. Commander-General. Please come in. I'll make some tea right away."

Yammamoto looked at him and smiled. "No need Lasbard I brought my own. Please, it's your party today. I insist that you have some of it." He brought out his tea and silently poured Celtia a cup. He then looked towards Celtia's room and found Isane stirring on his bed. He smiled again and looked at Celtia. "You kids and your love these days." He chuckled a little bit and motioned for Celtia to wake her.

"Isane honey, its time to get up. Captain Yammamoto is here to visit us." He looked upon her stirring form and smiled, slowly taking in each detail. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw him smiling down at her. She leaned up and kissed him, allowing him to hold her in his arms. Around the doorway, Head Captain Yammamoto poured himself and the others some tea. He felt quite pleased that Isane had decided to settle down with him. He could not ask for a better woman at his side. He grinned and picked her up, carrying her to the table at which Yammamoto Taicho sat. "Arigato, Taicho." Isane thanked Celtia as he poured her some tea.

Celtia pulled her closer to him as she laid her head on his shoulder. Then, looking at Yammamoto, He could see that this was indeed a peaceful meeting. He grinned and finished off his tea. "Let's really start this party." Yammamoto stated as the remaining captains walked into the room, Kenpachi and Unohana included. Celtia grinned and pulled out a couple bottles of sake from under the table. "Indeed." He beamed as the captains all pulled out their own bottles as well.

"Oh come on now… there's a party and no one invites us?" The Kurosaki family walked in, following Ichigo. Ichigo was now the captain of squad five, and he was married to Rukia Kuchiki, much to Byakuya's distaste. Byakuya had begun to grow fond of Kurosaki, whether he would admit it or not. Byakuya smiled slightly as Rukia bowed to him. "Good evening Nii-sama." He nodded his head at Ichigo, who nodded back to him.

Ichigo's little sister Karin, who was about 16 now, walked in and stood proudly next to her brother. Hitsugaya walked towards her and greeted her. She was taller now. A little shorter than him, but she was proud and strong. Karin noticed him looking at her and blushed. She began to think about that summer before the winter war. Her thoughts were interrupted as the party began, this time though, Celtia was having fun.


	6. Party and Cleanup

Daily Medicine

Chapter Six: Party and Cleanup.

Hitsugaya took a small amount of sake as he looked at Karin. Well, stared would be a better word for it. He couldn't help himself. She looked beautiful to him. Karin noticed his stare and grinned at him. "What are you looking at _Shiro-chan_?" Hitsugaya's veins popped on his forehead. He hated Hinamori for teaching her that name. Karin came over and sat next to him. "Yes Annoying-Chan?" Karin frowned at this, but ignored him.

"What's with you?" Karin smiled her innocent smile and began to drink a small amount of sake from Hitsugaya's cup, who raised an eyebrow at her. "Aren't you to young to be drinking…?"

"Says you." She smirked at him. Celtia lumbered over drunkenly to Toushiro and Karin, throwing his arms around them. "Well look at the uh… the… um… Lovebirds!" He drunkenly slurred. Then, He passed out from the force both of them hit him with. Isane laughed and picked up his legs, dragging him back over to their table. Celtia woke up and grinned at her. "Now this is a party I can enjoy." Isane smiled and was relieved he was finally having a good time. Celtia then passed out again. "They look like they're having fun…" Isane looked at Karin and Hitsugaya, who where now laughing and enjoying each others company. Ichigo sat next to Isane and Celtia, pulling Rukia into his lap. "Well, you know how kids are…" Though he thought about the fact that Karin was not such a kid anymore. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and eventually pulled into a full out grin. Rukia raised an eyebrow. "They act like you and I did once you know." Ichigo grunted. Perhaps Rukia was right. He would have to let Karin go sometime. He couldn't play the defensive older brother forever… well… to an extent anyway. Karin moved back over to him and hid, causing him to raise an eyebrow at Hitsugaya's efforts to capture her. She had tormented the boy since she got accepted into his squad. Every day she would somehow cause him to have more paperwork than usual. Normally it was because she would go shopping with the other female lieutenants. Hitsugaya pinched the bridge of his nose as he soon found his efforts were feudal. He stormed back to his table and threw his sake bowl to the side, now donning the bottle and downing it in a matter of moments. Shunsui happily skipped over to the young captain with Celtia and drank with him, each holding their own sake bottle.

A couple of hours later, the morning sun finally looked over the rooftops in Seireitei. Karin awoke and sleepily shifted in Ichigo's arms. She looked at her older brother with care flooding her eyes. She loved her Nii-san a lot. He had always been there for her. He had saved her on a number of occasions from hollows as well. She had wished he was there that day. The day of the soccer match. HE had shown up instead of Ichigo. HE saved her. Not Ichigo. She pushed the back of her head harder into his chest, causing him to grunt a small amount. This slightly disturbed Rukia, who sleepily sat up and blinked a few times at Karin. Karin had accepted her so easily, and brought everyone else in the family closer to her once Ichigo had announced that they were getting married. She loved Karin like she was her own family, so it is only natural that she would notice the girl's infatuation with the chilling, white haired young captain. Karin denied it, though in her heart, Rukia was sure she knew. Karin noticed her looking and blushed deeply. "You like him don't you?" Rukia eyed her suspiciously. Karin slightly nodded as she pulled her knees to her chest. "I really do… but he just isn't noticing my hints…" Karin sighed and stood up and walked out into the morning sunrise, to find Celtia and Isane sitting at the edge of the pond in his garden. Celtia dipped his feet in and out of the water as Isane leaned on his shoulder happily. She had fallen back asleep on him, and he kept her up with his arm around her shoulder. He noticed Karin and smiled as Rukia followed her out. They sat down next to him and he looked up at the sky. "Beautiful sunrise, don't you think?" They smiled as a sleepy white haired boy walked out to join them. He casually leaned against a nearby tree and plucked a fresh peach from a low branch. He loved Celtia's peach trees. They were always so ripe, so tender. He always had one when he was nearby. Celtia stood up and walked over to join him, Isane having woken up and joined the girls with their chit chat.

"She won't wait around forever."

"It's better this way."

"You lie."

"Shut up."

"Why are you afraid?"

"I am not afraid!" Hitsugaya screamed at Celtia, who stood there with an unwavering stare. The three girls ceased chirping as they stared in the direction of the two captains. "You know that I am correct Toushiro." He calmly made his point and stood his ground, confident that he had the ability and means to win this argument. Toushiro Hitsugaya, the man that was known to always keep his cool, was loosing it. He knew this to. It angered him. Tormented him to the brink of insanity. "She deserves better than me…" His eyes suddenly saddened, as did Karin's thinking he was speaking of Hinamori. Hitsugaya allowed his gaze to heat up, and the temperature dropped a slight amount causing frost to appear on a very delicate peach. Celtia raised an eyebrow and plucked the peach from the tree, warming it in his hands. "She is like this peach. Delicate, though tough. She can survive your frigid winters time and time again and even warm the blizzard in your heart. She merely has to hold it." Hitsugaya noted that the peach looked very much like a heart. He thought of Hinamori and how she had fallen for a fool like Aizen. Hinamori was much better off with Abarai. Renji and Hinamori had been dating for a few months now. They were very happy together and eased each others pain from their loses. _But what has she lost?_ The question floated in his head like a memory. Perhaps it was time for him to move on as well. Toushiro sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He carefully took a perfectly formed peach off of the tree and silently made a pact with himself.

This pact, of course, was to move on from Hinamori, and not allow Karin the time to move her affections away from him. He just had to wait a few days. Or that's what he thought. He entered the office early the next morning and looked around. He noticed a male shinigami speaking with Karin, and saw her blush. He stealthily moved towards them and silently listened in.

"And that's why I really think you should date me." This guy was hitting on his girl… wait, bad thoughts.

"W-well I…" She was acting very shyly. She had obviously never had a boyfriend before. "I suppose that I could give it a try…" Hitsugaya felt his temper flair. Must… keep… captain… like… thoughts- "You son of a bitch, I'll kill you!" Hitsugaya's temper went through the roof. He proceeded to grab the poor bastard by the collar and punch him in the face. He then continued this horrific and primal display by stomping on the poor guys back. It took Celtia, Shunsui, Ukitake, and Ichigo to pull the young captain off of the man, who afterwards was rushed to squad four. "What the HELL Toushiro?!" Celtia slammed the still struggling captain into a chair. "What the HELL is wrong with you!?"

Karin stealthily moved towards them and stood near Ichigo holding his arm tightly, shocked at her captain's angry behavior. "He had it coming okay!?"

"How the hell did he have that coming!?" Celtia was, surprisingly enraged. Isane hid slowly behind Ichigo and peeped out with Isane.

"He just did!"

"Oh yeah, just because he asked Karin out!?" His veins popped on his forehead, his red eyes flaring a dangerous shade of red. His pupils struck terror into Toushiro. Not everyone had dangerous black slits for pupils after all.

"He had no right to!" He wouldn't back down to his superior.

"Just because you didn't act quickly enough!?"

"I was about to Damnit!-" Toushiro smacked his hands over his mouth and blushed the deepest shade of red Celtia had ever seen. He slowly grinned and looked at the boy.

"Were you now?" His rage was gone. He had won. He had defeated Toushiro Hitsugaya in a battle of composure. Everyone's eyes widened. "Did… did he just beat Toushiro…?" Ichigo's eyes continued to widen. No one spoke, No one barely dared to breathe. Toushiro could not believe that Celtia got what he wanted from him so quickly. In a split second, he shunpo'd off towards some direction. Still no one spoke. Celtia continued smiling and also shunpo'd off.

Karin looked at Ichigo and Ukitake. She couldn't help the smile that broke out. "Ichigo… do you think-"

"I think so." He smiled at his sister. Now was as good a time as ever to let her go after all. "Go on now Karin, you have work to do." Ukitake smiled and walked off with Shunsui.

"Do ya think the kid will do it?" Shunsui lazily walked along the street.

"It's hard to say for sure, but I think that good will come out of this. Though the last thing we need in the thirteen protection squads is some drama." He smiled and pulled out a package of candy. "I'm hoping this will cheer him up though." Ukitake beamed at his gift of candy, while Shunsui just sweat dropped.

"Um… whatever you say Juushiro…" He puzzled as he pulled his hat over his eyes. "I wonder what's eating at little 'Shiro-Chan… It isn't like him to pull stuff like this." He yawned and walked into the tenth squad captain's office. "Eh? Where the hell is he…?"

Toushiro sat against the peach tree in Celtia's garden, eating a ripe and succulent fruit from it. He had made a pact with himself here. A pact not to fail with Karin like he did with Hinamori. Why couldn't he win? He punched the ground and sat down, pinching the bridge of his nose, irritated. "God DAMNIT why can't I do it!?"

"Because your still afraid." Celtia walked into his garden smiling. "I thought you might be here."

"What do you want Lasbard?" He glared daggers at him, holding his gaze solidly.

"Just to speak with you. You know why you lost to me right?"

"Why is that?" He was getting annoyed.

"Because you don't have someone backing you up. I used to be like you… Isane is my first girlfriend and everything."

Toushiro's face softened a bit. "So that's why you were so nervous about it…"

"Indeed. I look at you, and don't want you to go through what I went through. Come on now, Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru were my first and only friends back then!"

Toushiro's face paled. He couldn't imagine spending just a century with Captain Zaraki in his company. He shuttered. _Kami I hope I don't end up like that…_ "So you spent over a couple centuries with Captain Zaraki…?"

"Yup." Celtia's face was not amused. "Sad part is, he's my best friend."

Toushiro nodded and bit into his peach. "Perhaps I am still afraid…" His eyes were no longer cold. He finished his peach and gripped the seed tightly before pocketing it. Celtia smiled at him and nodded.

"It'd do you guys good to have a peach tree in your garden as well. The blossoms are beautiful in the spring. Celtia turned and walked into his manor. "Later…"

Toushiro smiled and headed towards his own divisions garden and manor, understanding what Celtia was insinuating.

"Matsumoto!" Motsumoto jumped and hit her head on the shelf above her desk.

"Y-yes Taicho…?" She slowly shuffled over to him cringing. "Eh? Why do you have garden supply? Toushiro just grinned.

"Hitsugaya Taicho?" Karin walked into the garden. "What are you doing? We have gardeners to take care of the gardening…" She was still slightly shocked at his outburst the other day.

"Ah, Karin. Come over here and give us a hand." He was rummaging through the hole he had dug, throwing rocks this way and that, attempting to cause harm to some of his squad's members who were slacking a bit in the cool afternoon breeze. They of course ran back to their stations in fear of their captain. "Our little captain has gained an interest in gardening!" Motsumoto interrupted him, pulling him into one of her "boobs-of-death" hugs. "Ma-ts-u-mot-o!" he managed to pry her off of him and breathe in the sweet, sweet air of freedom. He so hated it when she did that. "Can we please be serious for at least a moment?" He pulled the seed out of his pocket and looked at it. He had cleaned it off earlier before he got to his headquarters. "Grow little seed…" He hoped that the seed he would plant next would also grow. He dropped the seed in the dirt and covered it with soil. Next, he put up a little wire fence around it to defend it. Turning around, he smiled at Karin and Matsumoto. "I hope that gardener doesn't mess this area up…" He actually showed a bit of worry for a moment. Although it was only for a moment, as his serious face returned. "Matsumoto. Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Karin and Matsumoto looked at each other.

"Hai…?" she turned to walk off. "Come on Karin-Chan."

"Not Karin. I need her to help me with something in the office." He turned and immediately walked towards the office.

The girls looked at each other strangely before saying their goodbyes and going opposite ways. Karin followed Hitsugaya into the office and sat down in the chair next to his desk. Hitsugaya sat down and began to sign the many documents on his desk at the moment. Karin shyly twiddled her fingers, waiting for him to speak. "Karin… I-" Toushiro looked away and blushed. He hated it when she looked into his eyes. She was the only person who was able to melt the ice around his heart. "Karin, I want you to be mine, and only mine." He quickly spat it out and looked down at his desk, furiously scribbling his name on different papers.

"Are you serious Hitsugaya Taicho…?"

"Am I ever not?" He looked her directly in the eyes. Suddenly she moved towards him and embraced him in both their first kiss, and their first hug. Toushiro's head was spinning. He was so into her. They continued to embrace each other as a smiling face walked away from the window.

"Baby, where are we going?"

"To deal with the hollow so they don't have to disturb their moment." Celtia smiled at Isane and together they shunpo'd off towards the hollow, While Karin and Toushiro continued their little embrace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O.K. Sorry it took me so long to update you guys. I have been quite busy with school and work so I'm pretty tired. The good news is that I have finally updated, so you don't have to kill me. (Well, those of you who enjoy my work anyway.) I like this chapter a lot. I must say I think it is my best chapter yet. Do remember to review. They keep me going when I get lazy XD.b


End file.
